Coming out
by Zivalover
Summary: Jane and Maura have lunch and learn something new about each other... Femslash


**I haven't written a story in a while but felt like writing this. Please be kind. Reviews are nice.**

**Characters sadly are not mine.**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was doing her best to make it through the day. It started off bad and just got worse. First she burned her hand on coffee, and then she tripped over Jo Friday and landed on her wrist wrong. She arrived to work late and had a hard time finding a paring spot. When she walked into work she was told there had been a murder, a young mother. The boyfriend was the prime suspect and was missing. The toddler was being put in foster care which broke Jane's heart. She felt family was very important for a child. The only good thing about Jane's day was seeing Maura. Maura was Jane's best friend and crush. Jane was gay and to her knowledge no one knew. She enjoyed spending time with Maura even if it was over a dead body. Today, seeing Maura made Jane smile and improved her bad day.

"Hey Maur, have you found anything yet?"

"This woman has petechial hemorrhaging which is consistent with strangulation. There are multiple healed fractures as well as new ones. Two ribs are broken. This woman was being abuse for sometime before her death. " Jane moved her wrist wrong and winced. This did not go unnoticed by Maura.

"Are you ok Jane? It appears you have some discomfort in your wrist."

"I think so, I tripped over the damn dog this morning. I swear she did it on purpose."

"Jane, dogs do not trip people on purpose. Have you seen a doctor about your wrist?"

"Haven't had time, it just happened this morning."

"Let me take a look at it and make sure it's not broken." Jane hesitated. Having Maura touch her would drive her crazy but she didn't want to go to a doctor and knew Maura would push her to.

"Just be careful, it hurts." Maura gently took Jane's wrist in her hand and began to softly push on it. Jane jumped when Maura hit a sore spot.

"Sorry. I can't be certain it's not broken. I know I'm not supposed to but I can take an x-ray to see if it's broken. If it is you'll have to go to the hospital, I don't have casting material." Jane agreed, happy to avoid a trip to the hospital if she could. Maura took the x-ray and told Jane she'd come up and tell her the results when they were ready. In the mean time Maura wrapped the wrist with an ace bandage and told Jane to be careful.

15 Minutes later Maura walked into an empty room with the exception of Jane, who was attempting to do paperwork.

"Hello Jane, I'm happy to say that your wrist is not broken but I'd keep it wrapped for the next week. Where is everyone?"

"Great. They're trying to find the boyfriend and wouldn't let me go until they knew what was up with my wrist."

"Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"Haven't had time."

"Do you want to have lunch with me?" Jane smiled, happy to get to spend time with Maura.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Jane grabbed her stuff and they headed out. Maura picked a little Italian restaurant. Jane thought it was a little fancy for a middle of the work day lunch but didn't say anything. The first 15 minutes they talked about work and how Jane's day had been.

"So Jane, is there any special guys around? I haven't seen you take interest in anyone lately."

"Nah, no special guys. Ma keeps trying to set me up with guys. I wish she would stop."

"How come? She knows some handsome men?"

"They just aren't my type."

"Well, what's your type then?" Jane's heart started to pound now was her chance to come out to Maura. She hated that she wasn't out to her best friend.

" Uh, slim, shorter than me, medium length hair. They can't be afraid to get their hands dirty and can't be squeamish."

"You like men with long hair and short stature? I never expected that." Jane took a deep breath.

" I uh, I never said "he"."

"What do you mean Jane? Are you into women? Why haven't you told me? Does your mom know? I can't believe you've never said anything! Is there someone you like?" Jane froze for a moment.

" Yes, I like women and I've never said anything because I don't want you to hate me. Do you really think I'd tell Ma? She'd be crushed and I doubt she'd accept it."

"I'd never hate you Jane. How could I hate you without hating myself?"

"Wait, you're gay? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're my best friend Jane and it's a known fact that the catholic faith doesn't accept homosexuality."

"There is a reason I don't go to church on Sundays." Both women sat in silence digesting the newly learn information.

"Jane, you never answered if there was anyone you liked."

"There might be. What about you."

" I happened to have feelings for someone right now and until recently I thought I had no chance with her."

"What makes you think you have a chance with her now?"

"Well, I just learned she's gay." Jane stared at Maura. There was no way Maura could be talking about her, was there?

"Do I know her?" At this moment the waiter chose to give the women the check. Maura let the question go while she got her wallet out with the intent to pay for both lunches.

" Maur, let me pay for my meal."

"That's ok, I've got it. You can pay next time." After paying the women silently walked back to work. They got on with their day. Frost and Frankie had found the boyfriend who confessed to killing the young woman. As the work day came to an end Jane couldn't help but wonder who Maura liked. She doubted that it was her but couldn't think of who else it could be. While wondering this Maura came into the room.

"Hey Jane, I'm done for the day. Do you want to come to my house for some drinks?"

"I'd love to." Once again Jane grabbed her stuff and headed out. She drove to her apartment first to take a quick shower, change and grab Jo Friday. On her way over to Maura's her mind wondered and she became nervous. What if she did something stupid? What if she said something she regretted? Before she knew it she was pulling into Maura's driveway. She let herself in and found Maura in the kitchen.

"Hey Maura. By the way you never answered my question at lunch."

"What question?"

"Do I know the woman you like?" Maura remained quiet but walked up to Jane. Before Jane's brain could understand what was going on Maura kissed her. It took Jane a moment to respond but when she did she kissed Maura back. They only pulled away when they need air. Both women were smiling. Without saying anything they both walked over to the couch. Maura sat on Jane's lap and they both happily began to kiss again. They were so lost in each other that neither of them heard the door open and Jane's mother walk in.

"It's about time. I was wondering when you two were going to get together. Jane, don't you dare hurt Maura." Both women jumped at the sound of Angela's voice.

"Ma what are you doing here? Wait, WHAT? You knew I was gay? Why didn't you say anything to me Ma? You don't hate me? Shouldn't you be telling Maura not to hurt me?" Maura smiled at the conversation.

"Of course I don't hate you Jane, you're my daughter. I've known you were gay since you were a teenager but figured I'd wait until you felt comfortable to come out to me. I told you not to hurt Maura because I want Maura to be a part of this family and I know she'd never hurt you on purpose." Jane was shocked but happy her mom didn't hate her.

"Wait, if you knew I was gay then why did you keep setting me up with men?"

"I said I'd wait until you felt comfortable to come out to me. You were just taking too long so I thought if I set you up with men you'd come out sooner." Jane and Maura both laughed.

"That was so thoughtful of you Ma, now if you'd please leave I'd like to continue talking to Maura in private." Angela laughed.

"That must have been some conversation with the kissing going on." Jane blushed and buried her head in Maura's shoulder. Angela left the house and told the girls to behave. Jane looked into Maura's eyes and smiled."

"I think that went well." They both laughed then resumed kissing.

* * *

**This was a one shot. Please review and let me know what you think**


End file.
